1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to illumination and, more particularly, to a lens structure for distributing light from a two-tube light fixture in a certain predetermined pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,148 is directed to a patent for a luminaire lens that distributes light in a very definite two beam pattern arrangement as seen in FIG. 7 of that patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,394,992 is directed to another luminaire lens in which light is directed in a very definite two beam pattern arrangement (see FIG. 3).
In the prior art, there are many different ways of distributing light from a light fixture. The above-mentioned U.S. patents distribute light in a very definite two beam pattern configuration with very little light distributed in the 0.degree. to 30.degree. zone of candlepower distribution and the 60.degree. to 90.degree. zone of candlepower distribution.